Bionicle: Civil War Trailers
by CoyoteN7
Summary: The Matoran Universe is engulfed in chaos as Toa Tuyet's Toa Empire finds themselves at war with the Order of Mata Nui itself. However, many Toa see Tuyet's defeat of Teridax as heroic, and friendships are strained as sides are taken. Unity is a lie...it always was. Bionicle AU.
1. Teaser Trailer

**Italics:** Toa Tuyet's voice

 _Power_

An aerial view of Metru Nui.

 _It's really quite fascinating…_

A throne in the Coliseum with Toa standing at each side.

… _what it can do to an entire universe._

Suddenly, a gigantic wave rises above, Matoran running away in fear.

 _Absolute power…_

The wave crashes, destroying and killing anything in its path.

… _now that's something else entirely._

Tuyet stands, overlooking a massive crowd of Matoran that are kneeling before her. Behind her overlook stand six Toa.

 _However…absolute power…_

A purple and black figure lands hard and slowly rises to its feet.

… _creates enemies._

Red eyes flash and a weapon flares to life, crackling with dark energy. It then flashes to Tahu Nuva and Kopaka Nuva drawing their respective weapons, prepared to battle each other.

 _Unity…_

Toa Jaller's laser sword clashes with Matoro's while a battle rages around them.

… _is a lie._

The action picks up, two sides of Toa sprint towards each other before meeting in the middle, and the scene cuts out.

 _Duty has been forgotten._

A Toa draws a weapon, Matoran cowering away in fear as it approaches.

 _And destiny?_

The scene goes black, slowly coming back to life, revealing a dark warrior.

 _Destiny is a weakness._

The climax arrives, beings dueling, jumping across buildings and elemental energies illuminating the scene. The Coliseum arena then comes into the picture with a group of Toa assembled for battle. The purple and black Toa, holding a large hammer, meets eyes with Tuyet. Anger fills its face, and it executes a tremendous leap, hammer brought back.

 _They will all perish before me!_

A massive wave fills the arena, sweeping up all in its path, but the purple Toa emerges on the other side and meets his hammer to Tuyet's sword.

 **BIONICLE:**

 **CIVIL WAR**

 **JUNE 2016**

* * *

 **Woah, now I've never done that before. I tried to put together a sort of cinematic trailer for this story, and I hope that questions arise! If you find this interesting, please fav and leave a review! Thanks for checking this out and I'll see you in May for the launch!**


	2. Official Trailer

The Coliseum throne room is visible, Toa Tuyet sitting at the throne.

 **Turaga Dume:** _You have no idea what you've unleashed…do you?_

The scene fades out to show Toa Helryx, arms crossed looking at a translucent map of the Matoran Universe.

 **Toa Tuyet:** _I have created and Empire that will last for millennia and restored peace to the Universe forever._

Matoran bow before Tuyet while six Toa stand behind her.

 **Toa Tuyet:** _I have vanquished Teridax and enslaved his followers. There is nothing left that can stop me._

The scene fades to black.

 **Toa Jaller:** _You ever get the feeling that we were meant for more than this? Serving an Empire?_

Jaller and Matoro look over the edge of a cliff, out into the endless sea.

 **Toa Matoro:** _We were meant to protect the Matoran, and we're doing that. Besides, she destroyed the Makuta and deserves our respect as our leader._

The Order of Mata Nui leaders assembled around a table.

 **Toa Helryx:** _The Toa Empire has enslaved the Matoran and violated the will of Mata Nui for too long. Toa Tuyet must be eradicated._

An army assembles of never-before-seen mechanical beings. The scene now becomes tense, almost at the rate of a hearbeat…

 **Toa Kopaka:** _I will never serve someone as vile as her!_

Kopaka Nuva and Tahu Nuva clench their fists, in a deep argument.

 **Toa Tahu:** _If you join the Order, then you are a traitor…and I will not hesitate to destroy you!_

The sound cuts out, flashes of two sides of Toa preparing to fight each other to the death.

 **Sidorak:** _And here…we…go._

Visorak hordes swarm the screen and clash with the mechanical army from before. Nuparu's drill collides with Hewkii's axe as they duel each other. Zaktan is chased down by Brutaka and is forced to leap over a running river. Lewa Nuva rises into the air and shoots a massive cyclone towards Axxon, who blocks it with his axe.

 **Toa Kongu:** _I'm fighting for the Great Spirit of Mata Nui…the one that YOU betrayed!_

Kongu fires his laser crossbow at Hahli, who deflects the beam with her harpoon.

 **Roodaka:** __ _*laughs* Look what we have here…_

She descends over two cowering matoran, but a Purple Toa erupts from the shadows and tackles her to the ground. The scene then slows down to reveal Toa Tuyet again.

 **Toa Tuyet:** _Let them come *laughs*. Without their unity…they are nothing._

 **BIONICLE: CIVIL WAR**

Gali Nuva and Pohatu Nuva traverse the darkness but stop at the sound of footsteps. The figure is obviously large.

 **Toa Pohatu:** _Sister…do you know who that is?_

Gali looks up as the figure becomes clear.

 **Toa Gali:** _Miserix…_

 **COMING 2017**


End file.
